This invention relates to an electric wire twisting machine and more particularly to the one which can efficiently twist the copper threads of the wire top of an electric wire into a cord.
The copper threads of the wire top of an electric wire must be twisted into a cord to prevent from breaking up so that welding connection can be efficiently performed. Conventionally, the copper threads of the wire top of electric wire are twisted into a cord by the hands. It is indeed very time-consuming to twist the copper threads of the wire top of an electric wire into a cord. In addition to time-consuming problem, quality is yet another problem to settle.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide an electric wire twisting machine which can replace manual operation to efficiently twist the copper threads of the wire top of an electric wire into a cord.
Embodiments of the present invention will now be described by way of example, with reference made to the annexed drawings in which: